


simple things

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	simple things

Clark wandered through the condo, heading toward the plate glass windows. "Wow."

"Hmm?" Lex responded absently, not looking.

"Lex, look," Clark whispered reverently.

Lex, clearly humoring Clark, moved to his side. "I've seen the ocean bef--Oh. I heard some whales lived here year-round, but seeing them..." Even Lex sounded awed.

"Yeah. We should name them!"

"Heh. How about Apollo, Athena and..."

"No. Simple names. Like Simon, Samantha...Sydney."

"Sydney?"

"Yeah. Assume a mother and a father, but we don't know what the baby is, so..."

"Ah, I see." He shook his head fondly at Clark. "You and your S's."


End file.
